The show must go on
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Haciendo un papel que alguien me escribió con cinismo e interpretándolo como un títere desalmado y opaco, deseando que caiga el telón de una maldita vez para poder soltarme de los hilos. Pero el público ha pagado por ver la función, el show debe continuar


A **Kaolla**, de nuevo, que, gracias a Lucifer, el azar hizo que fuera mi colegui invisible por ahí. Y fue la mejor colegui invisible que hubo. Pero lo más importante es que ella, junto con **Källa**, **Eme** y **Marya**, son las mejores coleguis visibles que hay. Se os quiere, tías.

Y a **vosotros**, que me apoyáis palabra tras palabra, que os merecéis esto y mucho más. Gracias, de verdad, gracias por seguir ahí historia tras historia. Felices Reyes Muggles.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: Pues hay dos. La genial _"The show must go on"_, que titula el fic, y la preciosa _"Wonderwall",_ de Oasis, de la que Blaise roba un par de estrofas.

* * *

"**The show must go on"**

_Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on._ Queen.

* * *

El marco es de plata, como el color que acompaña al verde en los uniformes de los retratados. En la fotografía, cinco adolescentes se agolpan sin saber qué les deparará su séptimo curso. Blaise recuerda que se la hicieron antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts y que Daphne tuvo que insistir durante quince minutos porque Theodore se negaba a salir. También recuerda que Gregory le dedicó al objetivo un dedo anular que escandalizó a Pansy y que Vincent puso esa cara de asco porque acababa de tragarse una grajea con sabor a vómito que le había dado Draco. _Y ahora está muerto_, se dice Blaise cuando acaricia con añoranza el pasado que se esconde tras el cristal.

Vuelve a colocar con cuidado la fotografía en la mesilla, al lado del resto de recuerdos que constatan que han pasado cinco años desde aquello: los recortes de periódico que hablan de las absoluciones de algunos y los castigos de otros, y las cartas. Algunas releídas hasta la saciedad, como aquella de Theodore en la que se burla diciendo que sigue oculto y lejos del alcance de los aurores; otras arrugadas en un ataque de rabia, como la despedida de su madre tras un displicente: _"puedes quedarte con la casa, me vuelvo a Italia"._

Respira hondo y retoma su lento caminar por la habitación, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior como hace siempre que está nervioso y ofuscado. No sabe si es una buena idea, una parte de él le dice que se está equivocando y que jamás terminará de arrepentirse por ello. Seguir adelante sólo le hará sentir más miserable cuando todo concluya, servirá para que se acabe de dar cuenta de que Pansy nunca le pertenecerá como él quiere que lo haga.

Pero cuando ella sale del baño enfundada en una corta bata de satén negro y subida en unos altísimos tacones, todas sus dudas se le escapan por la ancha sonrisa. Le mira con picardía, expectante, preguntándose si realmente es eso lo que él quiere. Entonces Blaise se acerca a ella sin dejar de observarla a los ojos y por un momento la realidad desaparece y se siente el chico más afortunado del mundo.

—Estás preciosa —susurra cuando llega a su altura. Con dedos trémulos le acaricia la corta melena oscura y le recoge un mechón tras la oreja, del mismo modo que recuerda no haberlo podido hacer cinco años atrás en un sillón de su antigua Sala Común—. No digas nada —pide justo antes de besarla.

Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las personas a las que ha besado en su vida, ni siquiera recuerda quién fue la primera. Y no es estúpido, sabe que ella no será la última, pero también sabe que es probable que jamás vuelva a notar cómo el júbilo le baila en el estómago, cómo los párpados le tiemblan por las ganas que tiene de abrirlos y seguir observando esas facciones que ya tiene memorizadas.

La alza en brazos y la recuesta sobre la cama con suavidad, donde se toma unos minutos para volver a embeberse de ella. Su sonrisa, un poco menos infantil de lo que debiera ser, le promete que bajo la bata hay mucha más piel blanca y delicada.

—Hoy va a ser el día en el que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —pregunta Blaise, mientras le acaricia con la nariz los tres lunares que tiene bajo el ombligo—. No creo que nadie sienta por ti lo que siento yo ahora. Tal vez seas la única que pueda salvarme. —Ella lo mira, confusa aunque intentando aparentar normalidad, así que él la guía—: Recuerdas la canción, ¿verdad? Así es como seguía. —La joven asiente, en silencio, mientras él apoya la cabeza sobre su estómago y rememora lo sucedido aquél siete de noviembre.

* * *

Te conozco.

Lo miras y no ves en él al chico más guapo con el que te hayas topado. Sabes que Adrian Pucey, sin ir más lejos, es muchísimo más atractivo. Porque dices: _un rubio de ojos grises_ y el plantel femenino se desboca pero, si te fijas, si has sido plenamente consciente de él durante los últimos años, encuentras un montón de defectos. En primer lugar: tiene los párpados caídos y la nariz ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda. La boca, cuando mira a alguien al que considera inferior —lo que viene siendo a gran parte de la gente que lo rodea—, tiene un rictus desigual. Y las manos, tiene las manos espantosas, con las uñas mordidas y los dedos demasiado gruesos. Nada que ver con los de un pianista, largos y aristocráticos, que tiene Theodore Nott. Además, éste es tremendamente más inteligente que él. Por mucho que Draco vaya de listo, sus resultados en los exámenes no son nada del otro mundo.

Cuando habla contigo y hay gente alrededor, te das cuenta de que siempre intenta quedar por encima de ti, ridiculizando cualquier cosa que se le ocurra para subir un escalón apoyándose en tu espalda.

A veces estas convencida de que ni él sabe quién es, continuamente preocupado por lo que los demás puedan pensar, por el jodido qué dirán. Viste bien porque es lo que procede, se anuda la corbata y se coloca la camisa con meticulosidad porque sabe que admirarán su porte. Sin embargo, al caminar, por mucho que intente parecer casualmente desenfadado, se encorva y al final del día acaba con un dolor terrible de espalda.

Aunque cuando está a solas contigo, cuando se siente desenganchado del mundo, se abre a ti y te enseña esa parte de él que desprecia pero que tú adoras. Se quita la máscara y, por primera vez, ves a un adolescente de diecisiete años asustado, confuso, preocupado. Enamorado. Pero no de ti, claro que no. Tú no entras en sus planes. Él aspira alto, tan alto como su ego le permite y eso, créeme, es mucho. Él sueña con Daphne, tan grácil, tan alta, tan guapa. En un principio la odias por ser todo lo que tú no eres. Te duele la comparación y te sientes miserable. Quizá incluso te esfuerces por hacerte notar, por peinarte mejor, por escoger la ropa que realza tus cualidades y esconde tus fallos. Es entonces cuando él te mira, como si no quisiera hacerlo, y te sientes especial. Tu pelo lacio y fino pasa a ser brillante, tus ojos demasiado juntos pasan a irradiar sofisticación, tus caderas huesudas a simbolizar curvas vertiginosas. Pero, si ella aparece en escena, tú te opacas, tornándote una figura borrosa y tremendamente defectuosa. Alguien mediocre, alguien peor. Ella entra en la habitación y le ilumina la existencia con su sonrisa y él, quiera o no quiera, la adora. Besaría el suelo que pisa, por mucho que se empeñe en mostrarse lejano y superior. Lo notas en sus gestos forzados, en su máscara nueva que se amolda a los gustos de la chica.

Él intentará ser todo lo que ella quiera que sea. Tú intentarás ser todo lo que él desee en ella.

Pero la experiencia te dice que no tendrás nada que hacer así que, con pesar, volverás a meter en la mochila de tu alma toda tu mediocridad y te la cargarás a la espalda. Y es que ya debes saber que no eres para él, tanto como yo sé que él siempre será para ti.

Así que sonreirás frente al espejo, lamiendo las lágrimas que llegarán hasta tus labios. Sabrán a decepción salada, a un no haber sido lo suficiente. A peleas frente al armario y a nervios que acaban en lamento; a todo lo que no fuiste y quisiste ser por él; a que no eres Daphne, sino Pansy. Sabrán a que tu apellido jamás cambiará por el suyo.

No quieres hablar con nadie sobre esto, ya lo sé: evitas el tema cada vez que salen vuestros nombres a colación. Prefieres respirar hondo hasta que la barbilla deje de temblar y cincelar una sonrisa a golpes que quiebren tu corazón. Mañana bajarás a desayunar y tratarás de parecer interesante, te llenarás con todo lo que notes que llama su atención.

Pero estás vacía, Pansy. Te has vaciado de todo lo que eras con intención de hacerle hueco a todas aquellas cosas que, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, a él no le importa que tú seas. Eres como una muñeca ajada, formada por piezas inconexas pegadas de mala manera: eternamente sonriente, olvidada en una estantería cubierta de polvo, repleta de mentiras que su dueño no se esfuerza ni se esforzará por desentrañar.

—No hace falta que sigas llorando por mí, nena, ya he llegado —bromeo, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Son las dos de la madrugada y sigues en el mismo lugar en el que te vi cinco horas atrás: un sillón demasiado grande para ti, frente al fuego, en el que te acurrucas abrazándote las piernas y apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas. De vez en cuando te meces, intentando tragarte el llanto, sin saber que llevo veinte minutos a tu espalda decidiendo si ir o no a hablar contigo.

Levantas la cara y tus ojos se opacan al reconocer que no soy la persona a la que ahora odias. A la que siempre quieres. La que necesitas. Soy únicamente aquél chico gracioso conformado por una broma y una sonrisa.

—Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías —siseas con frialdad.

Claro que no estás de humor. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ha pasado? El estúpido de Malfoy lleva horas comentándolo con orgullo en el dormitorio de los de séptimo. Con una mueca de victoria se vanagloria de haberse acostado contigo, de irse en cuanto terminó, de dejarte tirada en una cama manchada con tu decepción.

Me siento en el reposabrazos y con los labios fruncidos, juntando y separando las yemas de los dedos, me esfuerzo por seguir siendo un mentiroso. Me trago el decirte que él no te merece, que jamás se percatará de lo increíble que eres. No recordará el modo en que frunces la nariz cuando estás disgustada, ni tratará de pincharte para que lo hagas. No querrá saberlo todo de ti, inclusive aquello que podría hacer que tras una sonrisa forzada se encerrara en el baño para pegarle puñetazos frustrados a la puerta. Tampoco mirará sus nudillos doloridos después y pensará que ha merecido la pena, que de ése modo ha logrado conocerte aún más. No, él no.

Con la mirada perdida en el crepitar del fuego se te saltan más lágrimas que ya apenas te molestas en ocultar. Acaban enjugándose en un mechón de pelo que se te escapa de la coleta y mi mano se detiene, contrariada, cuando el cerebro le ordena no colocarlo tras la oreja.

Me gustaría abrazarte, que te dieras cuenta de una vez de que él es un error. Que repararas en que en mis mentiras se pueden leer entre líneas las promesas que necesitas. Pero no lo haré, porque sé que no es lo que quieres, no es lo que te ayudará a volver a levantarte y seguir caminando por el sendero que hay tras un cartel que habla de amores imposibles. Un sendero que se parece demasiado al mío.

—¿Es cierto que cuando se corre grita el nombre de Potter? —inquiero, acariciándome la barbilla como si fuera una cuestión sumamente trascendental.

—¿Qué…?

Me observas con escepticismo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin llegar a creer que realmente te haya dicho eso justo en este momento. Entonces, tras boquear un par de veces, te ríes. Y mientras el tintineo de la carcajada me retumba en el pecho, sitúo un brazo sobre el respaldo en el que te apoyas y sigo diciendo tonterías:

—Al menos eso es lo que promete Goyle que le escuchó mascullar mientras se pajeaba.

Y vuelves a hacerlo, tapándote la boca con la mano, como una niña pequeña. Tus carcajadas se entremezclan con las lágrimas que siguen fluyendo, ayudándome a digerir el hecho de que sólo pueda ofrecerte algo como esto.

Al cabo del rato la verdad vuelve a ti y respiras hondo, dándote tiempo para buscar la fuerza que necesitas para volver a levantar una fachada a tu alrededor tras la que puedas seguir resguardándote de la realidad.

—Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena, ¿eh? —susurras, como si se te hubiera escapado. Como si te lo preguntaras a ti misma, intentando conseguir con esa obviedad que tus sentimientos desaparecieran.

—¿Para escoger a los chicos? En absoluto. Tienes un gusto espantoso. —Recibo un manotazo en el muslo y me río del modo en que tus cejas se fruncen, retándome de forma amenazadora a volver a poner en tela de juicio tu criterio.

—¿Y en quién debería fijarme, listillo?

—Veamos… —Finjo que medito—. Tiene que ser alguien del que tengas referencias, está claro. No queremos que el producto sea defectuoso y no nos satisfaga como consumidores.

Te cruzas de brazos, pensativa. Tu boca se contrae formando una mueca de asco cuando pasa por tu mente un nombre:

—¡No pienso interesarme por Theodore! Daphne dice que es muy guapo, pero también dice que cuando ella le confesó que le gustaba él respondió alzando una ceja y murmurando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Además, por lo que tengo entendido le pone hacerlo en la biblioteca… ¡en la biblioteca!

Suelto una carcajada y anoto mentalmente el felicitar a Nott por ser un genio.

—Oye, pues es muy práctico. Incluso puedes leer algo mientras follas si ves que te aburres. No deberías descartarlo tan a la ligera: imagínate estando en plena faena mientras estudias Historia de la Magia. Suena a experiencia mística. —Vuelves a golpearme la pierna mientras se te escapan más risitas involuntarias—. Vale, nada de buscar a alguien que sepa aprovechar el material lectivo en cualquier circunstancia. ¿Y Vincent?

—Las únicas referencias que tengo de él son de Gregory, y creo que eso deja muy claras mis posibilidades de conquistarlo —te burlas.

—Eres demasiado exigente. ¿No queréis todas las chicas un novio gay?

—No, queremos un _amigo_ gay, que es diferente. No pongas ésa cara, sería estupendo poder cambiarse de ropa delante de él sin que pasara nada y…

—En realidad —te interrumpo—, no creo que ningún tío se queje de que te desnudes cuando esté presente. Somos muy comprensivos con los _strep-teasse _voluntarios.

—Eres idiota. Y claro, luego estás tú…

Lo dejas en el aire, con una sonrisa indulgente que me rompe. Sé que no piensas en mí como en una posibilidad, sé que nunca te plantearás que pueda estar ahí como algo más que un bufón. Haciendo un papel que alguien me escribió con cinismo e interpretándolo como un títere desalmado y opaco, deseando que caiga el telón de una maldita vez para poder soltarme de los hilos. Pero el público ha pagado por ver la función, el show debe continuar, así que mis comisuras se alzan con socarronería mientras recito de memoria mi línea:

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? No te quejarás por las referencias, he oído que son estupendas.

—Y abundantes. —Me señalas con el dedo de forma acusadora, como una chica cualquiera que le quiere hacer ver a su amigo que no actúa correctamente—. ¿Con cuántas has estado?

—¿Chicas?

—¡Blaise!

—Pero eso es bueno —razono con guasa—. Fíjate, implica que soy muy generoso: no quiero que nadie se quede sin disfrutar de mi agradable compañía.

Niegas con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso perdido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —sondeas con tacto al cabo de un minuto.

—La respuesta es que sí: también puedes disfrutar de mi agradable compañía.

—Blaise… —amenazas, con la mano a punto para un nuevo golpe.

—Venga, dispara.

El sentido común le advierte a mi corazón que no le servirá nada latir desbocado pero, pese a ello, soy incapaz de calmar el nerviosismo que precede a tu voz dubitativa.

—¿Has sentido alguna vez algo por alguna de ellas? —Tus pequeños ojos se clavan en los míos, curiosos, expectantes únicamente por una duda que tan poco tiene que ver con mis anhelos.

El bombeo que parecía retumbarme en los tímpanos se detiene de forma dolorosa y, sin que me dé tiempo a tragarme el desencanto, sin que recuerde qué decía mi guión, improviso por primera vez desde que estoy contigo:

—No, nunca.

Noto sorpresa en tu cara ante mi semblante serio. Creías saber a ciencia cierta que sería incapaz de no hacer otra broma, ¿verdad? Pero, ingenuamente, malinterpretas mi tono y piensas que me debo sentir mal por no haberme enamorado nunca. Qué irónico.

—No te preocupes, algún día encontrarás a la persona indicada —susurras, acercándote a mí y abrazándome por la cintura. Y estando así, con tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, sonrío con amargura.

—Y tú, Pansy, y tú —musito con voz ronca mientras me permito acariciarte con suavidad el pelo.

—Todos lo saben, ¿verdad? —dices sobre mi camiseta—. Me refiero a lo que ha pasado entre Draco y yo.

—Vaya. Esto me recuerda a aquella canción…

—¿Qué canción? —Levantas la cabeza para poder mirarme con curiosidad.

—Una que habla sobre esto mismo: que hay un rumor en la calle, que todos te recordarán lo que ha pasado y dirán que de algún modo ya deberías saber lo que tienes que hacer.

Vuelves a reclinarte contra mi estómago. Tu desconsuelo provoca que me rinda y acabe abrazándote con delicadeza, asiéndome a tus finos y pálidos brazos para hacerte ver que te apoyo. Que siempre te apoyaré, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, hagas lo que hagas.

Duela lo que duela. Siempre.

—¿Cómo sigue…? —bisbiseas con la voz tomada.

—Todos los caminos por los que tenemos que andar se están poniendo difíciles, todas las luces que nos guían hacia allí están apagándose —recito y antes de apartarme te beso en la cabeza. Mientras me pongo en pie, con tus ojos suplicando un ápice de esperanza, continúo con la letra—: Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte… pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Ya es hora de que termine la función, es el momento de retirarse tras una reverencia e ir a camerino para quitarse el maquillaje. Después, como siempre, le sonreiré con burla al espejo, el único testigo de la gran broma pesada en la que me he convertido a mí mismo, y le pediré que me guarde el secreto.

Tu voz me llega cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios:

—¿Blaise?

—¿Hm? —giro la cara para poder mirarte de soslayo y compruebo que te has vuelto a acurrucar en el sofá, abrazada a tus rodillas, tal y como te encontré hace un rato.

—¿Crees que algún día conseguiré saber lo que tengo que hacer?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Te conozco.

* * *

La mira con asco cuando ella le hace una pregunta estúpida. Su labio superior se curva casi del mismo modo a como lo haría si estuviera frente a una congregación de patéticos y alegres muggles: denotando un desprecio rayano en la crueldad.

—Te he dicho que no hables —amenaza a la muchacha, con los dientes apretados.

La situación se está saliendo de control, no sucede tal y como él lo había planeado, no ha dejado de pensar por su jodida manía de abrir la bocaza. Le había dejado muy claro que tenía que mantenerse en silencio hasta que terminaran, que debería seguir al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que le había dado y no comentar nada del asunto hasta que salieran del dormitorio.

—Pero… —se queja ella, molesta.

—¡Que te calles de una puta vez! —vocifera mientras le pega un puñetazo al cabecero de la cama. Después de respirar hondo un par de veces logra encontrar el ápice de calma que necesita para mascullar—: acabemos con esto. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

Mientras lo dice le arranca la ropa interior sin miramientos, cabreándose aún más por el hecho de que ella ose mirarle con tal altanería. Le separa las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y, antes de metérsela, le gira el rostro para evitar que siga fulminándolo con sus desdeñosos ojos oscuros.

—No quiero seguir viendo tu cara de mentirosa. —Sonríe, paladeando su enfado a medida que fluye por sus labios—. Ahora haz lo que sueles hacer, zorra: finge que esto te gusta.

Sus caderas empiezan moviéndose de forma mecánica al tiempo que apoya la cara contra la almohada y la muerde para ahogar su frustración. Sabía que era un error, lo sabía. No tenía siquiera que habérsele pasado por la cabeza que tal estupidez pudiera salir bien. Las cosas tendrían que haber sido de otra forma, si ella hubiera hecho lo que le pidió ahora con suerte podría estar disfrutando de la situación.

Pero no, la imbécil había desbaratado su pequeña función diciendo con ese chirriante timbre de voz que sólo disponían de quince minutos más.

Un timbre que casi le hace sangrar los oídos cuando envuelve a esos gemidos tan escandalosos. Típico en alguien como ella, sentir la necesidad de vejarse a sí misma de esa forma para hacerle sentir al chico con el que está que es un fuera de serie en la cama.

Aumenta el ritmo de manera brutal, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de si a ella le molestará o no la irracionalidad que parece guiar sus movimientos. Sólo quiere acabar de una vez, disfrutar de los escasos tres segundos de obnubilación que te regala un orgasmo y echarla a patadas de su casa.

Cuando su abdomen se contrae y su decepción clama por salir, vislumbra entre sus recuerdos aquella sonrisa que buscaba en ella con toda esta farsa y que no ha conseguido. Sus comisuras alzadas y los labios apretados, intentando guardarse dentro todas las ñoñerías que sabe que no debería soltar alguien que se considera una serpiente. Como si dentro de su boca hubiera un torrente de felicidad que habría de tragarse antes de que explotara y se pusiera a chillar como una niña pequeña.

—Ya estás, ¿no? —dice la chica con hastío mientras se lo quita de encima de un empujón. Se sienta en la cama y rebusca en el suelo su ropa, rezongando que es el tío más cretino con el que se ha tenido que acostar en toda su vida.

—Oh, vamos, querida, si te ha encantado —se burla. Cuando ella lo mira de soslayo irradiando aborrecimiento, se ríe y tantea en la mesilla para encontrar su pitillera—. Estoy convencido de que estoy entre tus diez mejores polvos. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que la lista debe sobrepasar los dos mil, no está nada mal.

—¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! Después de haber tenido que comportarme como una niñata dócil por algún tipo de fetichismo ridículo que tienes, te pones a gritar como un energúmeno.

Blaise la observa con curiosidad: su cara empieza a desfigurarse por algo más que la aversión y desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea un proceso doloroso.

—Me molesta tu voz, no se parece en nada a la suya. No tenías que hablar, ése era el trato. —Le da una calada al cigarro y comprueba con satisfacción que, efectivamente, el cambio que está experimentando la mujer implica daño.

—Me vas a pagar, ¿no? —amenaza, terminando de abrocharse la blusa semitransparente.

—¿Qué hay de eso de que si el cliente no queda satisfecho le devuelven el dinero? No me mires así, encanto, tienes los galeones sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y el plus por la multijugos? —sigue ella, recelosa.

—También. Por cierto, deberías teñirte el pelo de otro color, ese rubio chillón es aberrante.

—Oh, por Merlín —chasquea la lengua cuando se mete el dinero en el bolso y le dedica la última mirada de rencor antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo. El sonido que hace la madera al chocar con el dintel quiebra la frágil burbuja de sátira que parecía resguardar al moreno de su propio patetismo.

Coge aquella fotografía y se pierde en la sonriente chica colgada del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Pansy. Hace muchísimo que no sabe nada de ella, dejó de responder a esas cartas en las que comentaba con ilusión las citas esporádicas que había tenido con el rubio y las expectativas que guardaba de que se convirtieran en algo más formal. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle, que se alegraba? Su masoquismo, por mucho que pudiera parecer lo contrario, tenía ciertos límites. Pensó que cortar toda relación con ella haría que la olvidara y que, con suerte, pudiera alegrarse de que las cosas le fueran bien con aquél engreído.

Se equivocaba. Había pasado por muchas camas desde sus diecisiete años, infinidad de ellas, y aún esperaba encontrar entre las sábanas resquicios de aquél olor dulce que captó cuando la besó en el pelo.

Todo era jodidamente ridículo. Encerrado en una mansión a las afueras de Manchester, esperando conseguir finalmente el creerse que no la necesitaba a su lado. Y es que no había nada que aborreciera más que estar solo, sin un público al que deleitar con su actuación que le levantara el ánimo con los aplausos. Vivir en el camerino implicaba no tener que seguir leyendo un guión, ser el Blaise Zabini que siempre despreció. El real.

Lanza la fotografía contra la pared y la escucha caer al suelo entre la algarabía de cristales rotos.

—Joder —murmura mientras se pone las manos sobre la cara y se tira hacia atrás en la cama.

Después, tras un prolongado suspiro, se levanta dispuesto a recoger el desastre y devolver el marco intacto a su lugar. Pero mientras lo apunta con la varita para repararlo suena el timbre de la puerta principal.

—El show debe continuar —dice tras ponerse los calzoncillos y sonreír con ironía. Pensando en que probablemente sea aquella prostituta reclamando alguno de sus banales enseres, baja por las escaleras al trote entre carcajadas amargas.

Llega a la entrada y decide que rascarse la cabeza y bostezar cuando abra conseguirá molestarla aún más.

Cuando la ve frente a él se pregunta, confuso, por qué vuelve a tener ese aspecto.

Hasta que cae en la cuenta:

—Pansy… —La mira de hito en hito, sin creerse que realmente esté allí después de tanto tiempo. Siempre imaginó que durante su reencuentro ella llevaría un bonito vestido y la piel de sus mejillas estaría arrugada por la ancha sonrisa. Sin embargo, aun con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y la camiseta raída, sucia y ancha, le sigue pareciendo la mujer más guapa que ha visto en su vida.

Pansy Parkinson, su Pansy Parkinson. La de verdad.

Boquea, sin saber qué decir. Se ha quedado en blanco y en su guión no decía nada sobre aquella situación. Ella lo observa con la cabeza gacha, entre su flequillo despeinado y su pelo enredado y descuidado, y le suplica sin palabras algo que aún no es capaz de asimilar.

—Se casa —dice al final, con la voz tomada—. Draco se casa con la hermana de Daphne. —Da un paso hacia él, que sigue anclado en la puerta con la mano asiendo con fuerza el pomo—. ¿Cómo sigue la canción, Blaise?

—No creo… —comienza, ronco—. No creo que nadie sienta por ti lo que siento yo ahora. Tal vez seas la única que pueda salvarme.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Tengo poco que decir, poco más que dar las gracias o repartiros achuchones cibernéticos. Espero que este año haya empezado bien (al menos comenzó con un sábado, que ya es importante), que esté lleno de palabras que no alcancen a expresar todo lo que sentimos, de canciones que nos ayuden cuando pensamos que no seremos capaces de seguir con una máscara puesta.

Espero que todos encontréis a vuestra Pansy, que no tengáis que vivir del pasado que se esconde tras un cristal. Que sonriáis cuando vuestro maquillaje flaquee, como Blaise, y que sigáis adelante.

Estoy sentimental (mucho), así que aprovecharé para recordaros que mis historias no serían nada sin todas esas _amigas visibles_ que comentaba en un principio. Que cada una me hace crecer día a día como escritora. Eme y Marya, con sus pompones y sus _"¡tú puedes, sabes que puedes!"_, Kaolla, con sus ideas que completan mis esquemas, Källa, con sus _"está bastante bien"_ que me recuerdan que la perfección siempre es la meta. Y vosotros, que aunque no os conozca, también me recordáis que al otro lado de la pantalla existen personas que disfrutan con mi esfuerzo, que hacen que quiera superarme cada vez más.

Gracias.


End file.
